Lemniscates
by BadMomma
Summary: "*YAOI* The holidays can be terrible sometimes. Especially when the unexpected throws you for a loop or two." REPOST


**Lemniscates**

**By Badmomma **

Warnings: the usual pairing, a sprinkling of clichés, some mushy stuff.

IMPORTANT WRITER'S NOTE: This story was originally posted back in Dec 2010 (on Universal Heero-Duo Day!) but is being reposted in July 2012 because the administrators of took it down a few months ago… The administration took exception to the fact that I used the word "bitch" in my story summary, apparently they find my word choice unsuitable for "general" consumption; and I quote: _Main reason for removal: Title/Summary not Fiction G rated and not suitable for all audience._ (And yes, they left off the 'S' on 'audiences' that was not my typo.)

So to the important part: My sincerest apologies to anyone reading this who had previously left a review here. They're gone, washed away with the take-down. I'm pretty confident that I thanked everyone individually, because I am immensely appreciative of any and all feedback, but on the off-chance that I missed one THANKS!

**Lemniscates**

12-dec-200 00:47

As I close the laundry room door I hear the unmistakable sound of the key turning in the lock followed shortly by a muffled curse. "Hang on Heero," I call to my obviously pissed – and likely tired – lover. Crossing the kitchen I notice the clock – quarter to one in the morning.

No sooner is the deadbolt free than the door swings open and he slips in. Oh. Tired and still in his uniform, which means he just left. "Hey babe, I didn't expect you to drop by tonight." We kiss briefly as I step back to give him space, "Have you eaten?"

He grumbles something about ineptness, sandwiches, plans and stale coffee as he drops his work bag and locks up again. When he turns I can see the wear and tear his current assignment is having on him, and then…

"Hi love," he sighs, reaching for me. He plants a few randomly placed kisses on my shoulder and neck, almost sagging with relief. I return the hug for all it's worth. "Sorry, I know it's late but I'm just glad you're still awake." He pulls back to hold me at arm's length, a pitiful look on his face. "Please tell me you picked up the dry cleaning and there's at least one of my work shirts in your bundle."

Looking him seriously in the eye, my mouth quirks, "You picked up the dry cleaning and there's at least one of my work shirts in your bundle?" His expression freezes – I guess humor is a little beyond his capacity at the moment, nice try Maxwell, please play again – "Yes I picked up the dry cleaning, babe. There are actually two of your work shirts in my bundle, and a pair of pants I think. Come on," I grab his hand, "shower and then bed."

"No," he moves past me, "just bed. I got a quick work-out in this afternoon when I thought I'd be leaving at a decent hour."

Once in the bedroom I take the clothing he's discarding as he strips down to his shorts. He moves to the bathroom while I check his pockets for valuables. "Hey, I'm gonna put this stuff with my new dry cleaning pile, maybe you should always keep a set here."

He pops his head out the doorway – toothbrush in motion – and nods, "ang dah bants doh, eh'r hill gleen."

"Right." I do as he asks before moving to the dresser, "You want a t-shirt, it's kind'a cold?"

Catching my eye in the mirror's reflection he nods, eyes crinkling slightly in appreciation.

Once ensconced in bed, I kiss his shoulder and ask quietly. "What can you tell me?"

A gusty sigh escapes him, I can almost hear the gears working as he searches for the most succinct way to answer. I close my eyes to wait him out. "We got a new lead from a reliable source. There's a very good chance the deal will be taking place… soon." He hesitates and I try not to let my gut reaction show physically. "Duo, I-" Oh no, here it comes. "We might not be able to leave when we'd planned."

Damn it! I sigh, "What are we talking here? At all or… for a few extra days?"

"I don't know yet." I can feel him shaking his head, hear the frustration in his voice. This investigation has been nothing but a pain from the beginning; there have been more false starts than a three-legged chipmunk race. I open my eyes as he turns to face me, I can see the regret in his eyes as he pulls me closer. "I don't know, I'm sorry. At least a couple of days. Possibly more." A light kiss and a squeeze are all the apology he can muster at the moment. "I'll let you know as soon as it's confirmed."

I nod, returning the squeeze and settling in for sleep.

He's still awake as I drift off.

17-dec-200 19:29

"Hi, can't take your call right now. If you know who this is leave a message. If you don't… well, hang up and dial again 'cause I'm probably a wrong number." *beeeeeeeep*

"Hey it's me, sorry I missed you. We just got the call. The Commander's activated the advance team and Trowa's en route to pick me up. It'll be at least a few days before I can call again. I'm really sorry, love. Hopefully we can wrap this up quickly and be on our way by Sunday. I've left the reservation package on the kitchen table in case you need anything. *sigh* Forever, Duo, and you know it."

20-dec-200 15:05

"Maxwell!"

I wave a 'hang on' finger at Cooper so I can finish up what I'm doing. "Listen, Kinsey, this info has got to be tight; there's a lot riding on it. You and… what's his name," I wave a hand vaguely, don't know why I can never remember his partner's name.

"Dave."

"Dave, right, you guys double and triple check this. I don't want anyone shooting holes in it. I've made some notes on a few things that need to be fleshed out. Everywhere I marked it up, you hear me? It's not bad, it just needs to be better. And I want to see what you've got by the end of the day."

Cooper calmly steps back, nodding politely as the kid leaves my office, but the look he turns on me curdles my blood.

"We kept getting your voice mail, you need to call Po."

21-dec-200 20:56

I hate hospitals.

I hate the smell and the sound of them. I hate the unobtrusive politeness of the staff.

I hate the shit-ass coffee, the whispering nurses, the patience-filled looks.

I hate the uncomfortable chairs. I hate the inherent pity in the calm reassurances.

I hate waiting rooms and patient rooms and operating rooms.

I really hate the waiting.

Damn it, I hate everything right now.

And what's with the lighting? It's either blinding brilliance or subdued dark. Damn it, I hate the lighting too.

And the waiting.

And the not knowing.

And -

"Maxwell."

I start at the call of my name.

"Duo."

Looking up I find Trowa and Zechs standing just inside the doorway. They get a dirty look from me – just on principle – before I nod an acknowledgment of their presence.

I hate people hovering around offering platitudes, too.

Merquise makes to move further into the room and this time the dirty look is intentional; I was never a big fan of his and I certainly don't need to hear his bullshit right now. Trowa carefully extends a bandaged hand to hold him back. "Duo, I'm so-"

"Don't say it," I look away. I'm not mad a Trowa but I don't think I can be reasonable right now, either.

Merquise takes offence and straightens into an impressive stance, "That's his partner lying on that hospital bed."

I stand, crossing the room to intercept them. I can barely control my urge to scream at the top of my lungs. "Yeah, he is. And like I said, I don't wanna hear it from him." My words are a venomous hiss, "As for you, get the hell out of here because I don't really want to look at you right now."

"You are completely out of line, these men are under my command. We have the right to be here." I think the big guy is trying to pull rank on me here and it's starting to piss me off. Whatever's about to come out of his mouth could just tip me over the edge.

"The 'right'?" I point a vicious finger at him, "You don't have jack here. This ain't no military infirmary, or base camp or anything. It's a public hospital. Your stars-and-bars don't mean squat!" I flick a dismissive hand at his insignia. "He on the other hand," I cock my head at Trowa, "is a different matter. He needs to stay." I practically have to stand on my toes in an attempt to get in his face.

"Barton maybe better off than Yuy but he is in no condition to undergo your spiteful recriminations!" I think the pressure to keep his voice low is about to give him an aneurysm but it stops me in my tracks.

I turn and, sure enough, Trowa looks horrified. Guilt, anger, anguish; it's all right there on his face – in the way he's holding himself. And he looks like shit, too, but I really had already noticed that. I reach out to grasp the front of his gown, shocked to see him flinch, but I'm not backing down. Someone's got to feel the brunt of my anger so I get right back in Zechs' face.

"Then why don't you go make yourself useful, _**Commander**_, and find a nurse to bring a wheelchair in for him. I never said he had to go, I said _**you**_ did. Trowa's his friend in addition to being his partner, I want him here. And when we're done, I'll take my friend back to his room so he can rest and recover."

He hesitates, I guess taking orders is not something Merquise is used to but after a slight nod from Trowa he disappears through the doorway. Still holding onto his gown, I look my friend over, shaking my head at the state that he's in. Maybe he interprets my reaction as disappointment, he takes a breath to speak again, "Duo"

"I don't wanna hear it, Trowa." Transferring my hand from his gown to his uninjured arm, I lead him to the chair where I'd been stewing just moments earlier. "Sit." For a moment I think he might protest but I don't think he has the strength right now to do anything but comply. "Unless you're going to tell me that you left him swinging in the wind, that you didn't watch his back, or that you purposely left him behind when the shit hit the fan, I don't wanna hear your apologies."

A tired sigh is all the answer I get as he tries to get comfortable.

"I didn't think so."

My nervous pacing is interrupted by the appearance of a nurse with a wheelchair. Well, will wonders never cease. I thank her and send her on her way, grateful that Merquise had the good sense not to deliver it himself. Maybe he does understand that discretion is the better part of valor.

I roll it over to the side of the bed taking a seat in it myself. No sense moving Trowa now that he's finally comfortable.

"So what are you allowed to tell me about why my boyfriend ended up unconscious in this bed with broken bones and a swollen brain?"

His answering sigh says he knows it's going to be a long night, with a few long days ahead.

23-dec-200 10:03

The swelling in Heero's brain has receded, apparently it was not as bad as they first thought – the hard headed bastard! I got a call this morning from the nurse on duty telling me that he'd regained consciousness overnight, had responded well to the initial tests and had adequately answered their questions before drifting back off to sleep – apparently an expected, restful sleep.

Since they assured me that he'd likely be sleeping off and on all day, I took the time to do a few extra things before coming to the hospital. Though officially on vacation now, I decided to drop by the office to finalize hand-offs on some projects I'd been working. I also stopped by Heero's apartment to pick up a few personal things for him. While there I discovered his stash of stocking stuffers, all wrapped and ready, packed in the travel bag he would have used for our trip. I had very nearly broken down and cried. This Christmas is not turning out the way we'd planned it.

So almost two hours later, after having back-tracked to my own apartment to pick up the stocking stuffers I'd gotten him, I'm arranging our respective trinkets around a sad-looking poinsettia plant I picked up from a street vendor in the parking lot. I step back to examine my work. Yep, pretty damned sad. Right at this moment, we should have been waking up in a rustic seaside cottage in the Caribbean.

"If I'm good can I open one of my presents early?"

I turn to find tired eyes watching me. Fighting the urge to launch myself across the room at him, I walk calmly to his bedside. Once there I lightly grasp his fingers, too afraid to move too quickly – to look too closely – lest it not be real. We stare at each other for a bit longer before I can muster the nerve to speak. "I've missed you." And what an idiotic thing to open with.

"I'm guessing I've been here a while?"

"Just starting day four of Heero-watch." His fingers grasp at me, pulling on my hand. "What do you need, babe?"

"Just you," he smiles slightly, eyes closing in a long blink, but he tugs on my hand again.

I move closer to the head of the bed and run my fingers through the hair over his forehead before planting a light kiss there.

"That's it?" he frowns, "I thought you'd missed me?"

It brings a chuckle from me before I bend to kiss his mouth, "You've been out of it for three days, I was trying to be gentle."

"Don't be," he chides with a sleepy smile, tilting his head up for more, "My mouth's not broken."

We exchange a few more kisses, just a soft meeting of lips. I stand back up, leaning a hip against the side of the bed. "How are feeling?"

Another long blink gives him time to come up with an answer. "Tired, sore, and… uncomfortable. And I've got a serious case of fuzzy mouth."

I smirk, "Fuzzy mouth I can do something about, those other things I'm not so sure." I turn to grab the back pack I'd brought with me then head to the bathroom. I help him brush his teeth, wipe away three days' worth of crusties from his eyes and face, brush his hair out a bit – though why I bother, I'm not sure – and step back to examine the results. "Better?"

"Yeah a bit. Thanks." He follows that pronouncement with another series of long blinks. Each successively longer.

"Don't fight it, babe, go ahead and sleep. I'll be here when you wake up." I don't need the pleading look to lean over him for one last kiss before he slips back into oblivion. I turn to take my seat again, eyes burning, before whispering, "Forever, damn it, and you know it too."

24-dec-200 13:22

"Duo I'm sorry."

I stop in the midst of rinsing his toothbrush and spit cup in the bathroom sink and pop my head back into the room. This morning's scans confirmed there was nothing wrong with his insides which provoked a stimulating lunch of soup and jello. "What did you say?"

He looks up from arranging his hospital gown to repeat what I thought I'd heard. "I said I'm sorry."

Shaking my head I finish up quickly in the bathroom "That's what I thought, didn't I tell you I don't want to hear it?"

He makes a disgruntled noise, he's been trying to have this conversation with me in between his naps since mid-afternoon yesterday. "Would you stop avoiding me?"

I cross to the rolling table to clean up the lunch tray. "I'm not avoiding you, I'm avoiding this conversation."

"Duo, just listen to me! I want to-"

"Don't!" I slam my hand on the table but refuse to look at him. "I already heard all I need to know from Trowa – and believe me, I think he divulged way more than he was supposed to. Were you pulling some bonehead superman stunt?"

"What the he-"

I face him straight on, giving him the lip-zipped-and-locked hand signal. "One word answers, please." Those intense blue eyes that I usually love to catch in the act of watching me take on a resigned cast. After more than a year of being together, he's learned that if I'm asking for one-word it means I have a point to make. Though why he humors me is still a mystery. "Were you pulling a bonehead superman stunt?"

"No", the pronouncement is followed by the slightest inclination of his head.

OK, he's going to play along. "Were you sleeping on the job?"

That one gets me pursed lips but our eyes stay locked in combat, "No."

"Messaging your new boyfriend?"

Ah, a slight narrowing of eyes, "No." Oh, drifting into not amused.

I put on a smirk for this next one, "New girlfriend?"

"No" Dead flat return. Hmmm, not even remotely amused and bordering on mutiny. Time to move along.

"OK, then, so what? Are you apologizing for doing your job?" I soften my tone a little, just to take the sting off.

His eyes widen a fraction and he hesitates. Heero may be one of the most hard-headed, stubborn, reticent people when it comes to conceding a point, but I know that I'll always get an honest answer – even if conceding the point is the result. Just the slightest exhalation precedes his answer, "No."

"Good," I nod, quirking a smirk at him before moving to sit in the chair at his bedside. "Because last I checked you're damn good at it, you find it rewarding and the risks involved are a necessary evil. I may not like it sometimes, Heero, but them's the facts and I accept them."

He breaks eye contact, giving himself a moment to process that. It's not like he doesn't know. I fully support him and his work but, honestly, I've lost too many people and sometimes… it just plain scares me. I reach a hand out, randomly rearranging our measly assortment of gifts when he finally answers, "Then why are you mad?"

That was not the reaction I'd been expecting so I turn to face him. "Damn it Heero, I'm not mad at you!" His expression clearly shows his disbelief. It's imploring me to say more. "I'm not mad, OK? I'm just…"

A knock on the door precedes the appearance of Trowa's head by about half a second. "Am I interrupting?" It looks to me like he knows damn well that he is, but I'm kind of glad for it.

I turn to give him the look – "No." – but just as I do so, a vehement 'yes' drops in from behind me. When I look back, Heero and Trowa seem to be communicating in some silent language. I throw my hands up in the air, suddenly frustrated, "I'm going down to the cafeteria in case anyone needs me, be back in a few. You boys… catch up or something."

A chorus of my name rings out – one in question, one in supplication.

"Come on in," I tell Trowa as he moves to get out of the doorway. It's only then that I notice the jeans and long sleeved t-shirt. "Hey, when'd you get out?"

"Day before yesterday, there was nothing wrong with me." He waves a still-bandaged hand around putting lie to that statement, though. Fighting a smile he amends that, "Well, nothing major" he says, crossing the room to Heero's bedside and looking him over. "How's it going, partner?"

Heero quirks a lopsided grin, pointedly looking down at himself as I stand to make good on my exit proclamation. A little time alone might do them some good, give them a chance to talk things through. And I could definitely use some lunch. I'm brought up short by a gentle tug on the end of my braid.

"You'll be back soon?"

I offer him a quick nod and, disengaging my hair, give his hand a squeeze.

His eyes dart to Trowa then back to me, "Promise?"

OK, this is odd. I look right at him, locking gazes in hopes of getting to the bottom of this almost pleading, strangely dependent behavior. Heero is not dependent. He's not the kind to be so… openly clingy. It takes me a minute but I think I finally understand what he's getting at. The conversation Trowa had interrupted. He knew what was causing me to appear angry, knew what I was going to say earlier – or maybe not say because I hate admitting to it out loud. And how stupid could I be not realize that's what he was trying to apologize for? The epiphany comes with a sudden loss of unacknowledged pressure, I can almost feel a bubble bursting inside me. Taking a chance that Trowa can't see my face clearly from his angle I mouth 'forever' silently, garnering a tightening grip on my hand. "Yeah, I promise."

I turn to find Trowa inspecting our presents, he hadn't even been looking our way. "Have a seat, man, relax. And no, your present's not there." I pat him on the back as I move away. "You guys want anything?"

Trowa looks up with, dare I say, a contented smile. "I'm good thanks." A glance at Heero gets me a slight head-shake.

"Be good, boys!" I offer as my parting comment with a final wave over my shoulder. It garners me two chuckles but not much else. Just as I'm passing out of earshot I hear Trowa say "Is that what I think it is?"

The noise at the nurses' desk drowns out Heero's response.

As I wait for the elevator to arrive, I'm struck by the oddity of Trowa's question. I picture Heero lying in the hospital bed – mentally reviewing all the details I can recall – and can't imagine what might have prompted Trowa to ask that question. I consider turning back to find out but hunger wins over curiosity as the arrival of the elevator squashes the urge.

24-dec-200 22:37

A twitch of the fingers laced with mine is the first sign that Heero is waking. I'm glad. He'd expressed an interest in exchanging presents tonight but our plans had been postponed when he inadvertently dropped off to sleep after dinner.

He finally opens his eyes, looking over at me and asking groggily, "Did I miss it?"

"Nope, it's still the 24th." I sit on the edge of the bed, pulling the rolling table over and handing Heero one of his presents before grabbing the nearest box with my name on it.

"Leave that one for last," he says with a strange intensity, softening his delivery with a smile. "Open the other ones first, please."

"OK." I give him a funny look but put it back and grab another, carefully picking the paper apart.

We spend the next several minutes laughing and enjoying each other's reactions to the stupid little trinkets we'd amassed. The vacation itself had been our gift to ourselves this year. It would have been the first real vacation we'd taken together; ten days, far from home, just the two of us. Remote, relaxing and romantic. Not something we'd ever done before.

I look up as what appears to be the last of the stocking stuffers is put back in its box only to realize that the shape and size of the last gift I opened didn't match the first gift I'd grabbed. "Hey, where's my mystery gift?"

He holds it out to me without delay, an almost hesitant look on his face. I raise an eyebrow at his expression but he doesn't say anything. After another moment I tentatively reach for it.

The box is about four centimeters tall, about twice that in length. A dark blue reminiscent of Heero's eyes is revealed as the last of the green and silver wrapping paper falls to my lap. I look up, curiously finding him watching my face. When we make eye contact he nods, encouraging me to open it. I run a nail along the sides to break the tape holding the lid to the base. I look up at him again, hand poised to pull the top off, only to find an equal amount of anticipation in his gaze.

"You're scaring me, Yuy."

He just nods in response.

With an intake of breath I pull off the top and my mind struggles momentarily to make out what's inside. My first thought is key fob – a metal ring with a skeleton key attached. OK, odd. But the ring is sitting upright, wedged into the foam holding it in place. I notice a matching groove on the other side of the box and the key that I'd thought was attached slides into a corner as I examine it.

I meet his gaze again quickly, no change there. The anticipation is still very evident.

When I look back down into the box it all gels. Not a key ring but a key and a ring. A ring. A dark silvery metal, gunmetal-like, with a design etched into it in a darker color. I pull the ring out, looking closely at the design that repeats itself the whole way around. A lemniscates. The sign of infinity. Forever.

"Heero, this is… This is beautiful!" Even I can hear the awe in my voice, "What-"

When I look up this time that look of anticipation is gone, replaced by hopeful exuberance. "It's a promise. One I hope you'll accept."

I fumble the box in my attempt to lean over to kiss him, almost dropping everything to floor. "Of course I accept! I mean, I thought I already had. Forever, right? That's what you said. What we both said." I lean over and kiss him again, this time for a good long time. When I sit back up he looks pleased. "And the key?" I prompt.

"It's a promise too." He pulls the key from the box, holding it up so I can see that it's also been engraved. "This is the kanji for eternity. It's a promise and a symbol, along with the ring, that I'm committing myself to you. Forever. Whatever it takes and whatever that means."

"I don't know what to say!"

"There's nothing to say, we've said it already. Duo, I meant this to be an outward symbol of the commitment I think we've both made. It doesn't really change anything, I just wanted you to have a physical reminder."

All I can do is nod.

He's right. It took us a little while but we both made a promise, more than a year ago now, and I've never really questioned it. I've never really doubted him. It has, on occasion, gotten a little scary; this isn't the first time he's been injured in the line of duty. "Hey," I turn back to the box, to the empty groove where a second ring should have been, "what about you? Where's yours?"

He gives me a lazy smile, taking another one of those long slow blinks – if he weren't in the hospital all beaten, bruised and bandaged, I might think those blinks an incredibly sexy thing. "The receipt for mine is under the foam, the jeweler's address and phone number are on it. If you don't mind maybe you could pick mine up on the 26th? It's paid and waiting, I just didn't want to presume."

"Of course I'll go get it for you." I grasp his hand in mine, "Can't have you not being reminded too."

An impressive yawn takes him, causing him to blink at me apologetically as soon as it releases him.

"Don't fight it babe," I lean over for another gently lingering kiss, "go ahead and sleep. We can pick the conversation back up in the morning."

He shakes his head emphatically, "No. There's more. Something I need to tell you."

Shrugging my acceptance I sit back, picking up the stray bits of wrapping paper while I wait. Instead of speaking though, he puts his things aside, shifting himself farther over in the bed. Figuring he's trying to turn on his side, I put my things aside too, standing to help him out, but it only seems to make him pause. "Aren't you going to put it on?"

"Huh?" I follow his line of sight to the ring in the box, now sitting on the side table. "Uh, sure, I mean." I fumble for a moment, slightly embarrassed at what's going through my head. Finally I mumble, "Aren't you… supposed to put it on me or something?"

A snicker escapes him before he can control it and my embarrassment rises, "I can if you want me to, but it's not an engagement ring and you're not a girl – least not the last time I looked." With another chuckle he tugs on my belt loop, nearly making me fall over on him.

I regain my feet, pulling the ring from the box and sliding it onto my finger. It really is beautiful in its simplicity. I hold my hand out for him to see, "Better?"

"Much," he says, clearly pleased. He pats the empty spot on the bed, "Come lie with me for a few minutes."

"I don't know if we should." But even as the words leave me, my hands reach to slide the side rail all the way down and I'm carefully climbing on. "You make sure to tell me if you're not comfortable, OK? No heroics just for a little snuggling!" We lean into each other for a few soft kisses. I'm afraid to touch him, to put my arms around him – which is how we'd normally lie together – nor do I want to put any weight or added pressure on his body, but it really does feel great just to be this close. "It's your fault if we get caught and I get banned from visiting you."

"Don't worry. Shift change is not for another 45 minutes, at least, and they always come in together at this time of night. We won't be interrupted."

We share a few more kisses before settling back on the pillow. "So what did you wanna tell me?"

He gets that determined look in his eye. "I'm resigning my position as a field agent."

"What?" I'm totally taken by surprise. I never would have imagined that was coming. "Why Heero?"

"I made a promise to you Duo and I want to keep it."

"Wait a minute, hold on. You can't quit your job just because I'm not thrilled with it."

"It's not just because of you, though you do play a large part in my decision. But it is my decision. I want to live, Duo. I want to live and grow old. And I want to do those things with you. We promised forever and I'm going to do everything in power to make that happen. I know it's hard on you – not knowing, worrying that I might get hurt or… worse."

"Heero…" I'm shaking my head. I can't let him do this!

"Hush." He puts his fingers up to my lips. "Don't misunderstand, I know you worry, but I worry too. And I've been thinking about this for a while. I don't like getting up in the morning and wondering if I'll see the sun set. If I'll get to see you again."

"Jesus, Heero!" I close my eyes in exasperation.

"Shhh, listen to me. There are no guarantees in life but I've decided to take a lower risk option. I've already told Trowa and he's OK with it; I've talked to the Commander, too, so he knows it's coming."

He pauses, eyes searching my face, waiting for a reaction. All I can do is shake my head, "OK, I guess. So, where does that leave us?"

"They don't really need me, specifically. Lots of people can shoot straight and I'm not all that great with the investigating part. My strengths lie in planning and operations and that's a skill I can market elsewhere." He takes a deep breath, "I've been offered a job outside of Preventers. Do you remember Bill Peterson, the head of security for Senator Culpepper?"

I search the mental archives for a picture, "Two years ago? Older guy? Tall, thin, going grey?"

He nods, "We had lunch together a few weeks ago when he was in town. He has his own security firm and he's looking to expand his business. He looking for a partner. It's an incredible opportunity and the money's good. And he wants me."

"As his partner?" He nods again. "That's a good thing, right?" It takes me a moment but I detect some hesitation from him. "What haven't you told me?"

"There's a catch."

I roll my eyes. There's always a damned catch.

"I'd be running the new office, with my own team, but it means I'd need to move up north within the year."

"Oh."

"Yeah. I haven't given him my answer yet, I told him I needed to talk it over with you."

"You told him about me?"

"He knew."

"That's a little scary," a nervous laugh escapes me. The feeling is disconcertingly similar to that time I watched footage of myself being dragged around in handcuffs by Oz.

Heero smirks, probably understanding the creepy factor perfectly. "Apparently he did his homework – thoroughly – before offering me the position. I think I might've had cause to be concerned if he hadn't."

"God, Heero, that's…"

"A lot to process, I know, and I don't want to pressure you but bottom line, Duo, I won't go if you're not coming with me. I meant what I said earlier, I want to make a life with you; but I want it to be something we both agree to – the decision has to be ours, not just mine. That's why I wanted to tell you tonight. I want you to start thinking about it."

As if predicting the impending end to our conversation, his body is besieged by another protracted yawn. I wait him out, considering what he's told me. By the time he shakes it off, blinking slowly at me again, I've made up my mind.

"Sorry, I can't seem to help it."

"It's OK, you're tired. And you're recovering. You need to sleep, babe."

"I will in a little while. Let's just stay like this a few more minutes."

The fingers of his hand twine with mine, turning it so he can see the ring. His relaxes a bit, followed shortly by those long slow blinks that herald his slip into oblivion. I guess I could wait until tomorrow but why postpone the inevitable. "Yes."

His eyes flutter open, struggling to focus. "Hmm? Did you say something?"

"Yes. I said yes."

"Sorry, must've drifted off. Yes what, love?"

I carefully back off the bed, looking down on him as he fights the pull of sleep. He lets me help him get back into the center of the bed, settled on his back again. Once the covers are in place again I lean over to kiss him goodnight. When we part I find his eyes closed, just a hint of a smile at the corners of his mouth. I almost convince myself to let him go. But I know that he'll wake at least one more time before I return in the morning and I can't bear to let him worry with even the slightest bit of doubt. "Heero," I call softly and he bravely makes the effort to focus on me once more. "Yes. I'll go with you. Forever, wherever, whatever."

His lips move in response but I don't catch what he says, that's OK though, his expression as he finally lets himself go is worth a thousand words. If it weren't for the fact that tomorrow was Christmas day, I'd be on the door step of that jeweler's before he'd poured his morning coffee.

Fini

Thank for reading!

(121510)


End file.
